


Riko Reads Too Much Yuri

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Memes, Tropes, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riko is too obsessed with trashy yuri and almost ruins Chika and her's first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb short little thing. I'm not super comfortable w/ love live nsfw but this idea seemed too funny to me.

[Chika and Riko are making out]

Riko: Ah! B-but, we're both girls!~

Chika: Huh?? We've been dating for a while now, and weren't you the one who suggested we do this in the first place?

Riko: I-is this really okay tough?~

Chika: Uh... I guess I should stop then?

Riko: NO DON'T I'M SORRY

[Chika shrugs]

Chika: okay, then...

[things get heavier]

Riko: Ah, no! That place is dirty!~

Chika: You just told me to do it like this, Riko!!

[Riko frowns, sits up, and whispers in Chika's ear]

[Chika sighs and rolls her eyes]

Chika, in a forced tone: Oh, but since it's you, I don't mind. Besides, you're already like this.

Riko: Th-that's your fault!~ It’s only because you-

Chika: Wait, like what? I don't understand, Riko!

[Chika touches it]

[Riko makes a sound]

Chika: Oh

Riko: Oh

[things get heavier]


End file.
